Maximum Security Banana
"Maximum Security Banana" '''is the first episode of the first season of Damaged Sandwich, as well as the first overall. The episode aired on October 18, 2015, despite it was in production in 2014. '''Directed by: Bryan "Boring" VanUnen '''#: '''1 Synopsis John Jacob is a boring man. Flabs is a rubber chicken. Damaged Sandwich is chock full of absurdities beyond belief. Plot A man named John Jacob is sitting in a corner of his prison cell in the Nutter Institution, with his arms tied. An invisible rubber chicken named Flabs unknowingly appears right in front of him and introduces himself. Flabs first makes fun of John's name by calling him "John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith", resulting John replying "No. Just John Jacob.". Flabs then breaks John out by going to the door and banging on it with his beak while making chicken noises. A guard comes and asks John what's the ruckus. Flabs then dives toward the guard. John and Flabs attempt to escape, eventually meeting a worker and Monica Nutter, the founder. Flabs dives towards the worker while shouting "Geronimo!" The two then escape in the elevator. When they reach the While the two are walking out of the Nutter Institution, Flabs asks if they can get waffles, saying he loves waffles. At the Waffle Stoop, a waiter comes and asks John what he wants. John asks for waffles, but he really said milk. The waiter asks if he wants anything else. John slaps his forehead, grabs the menu and points at a plate of waffles on the cover. The waiter accepts his order for waffles and says that he'll be back with his order soon. So John asks Flabs where he's from. Flabs has him read the text on his waist: "MADE IN CHICKENISTAN". John is frustrated by the word "Chickenistan". Flabs says he was born and raised there. Flabs also says that they're in the middle of a war with King Cluck. John says he's heard enough. The waiter then arrives with John's waffles. John takes the waffles and hands them to Flabs, who uncontrollably gobbles them down, with John shocked. Flabs then lets out an enormous burp. He then tells John that he's gonna help him prove his sanity. John tells him that he's insane. Flabs's stomach grumbles, and he says that "waffles don't agree with my stomach, and my stomach doesn't agree with me." Flabs then goes to the bathroom. While he's in the bathroom, John looks at the menu. Behind the menu, he sees a man staring at him. Flabs returns from the bathroom and says that he feels like a new chicken. John looks where he was looking before, and finds out the man is gone. John becomes shocked. John asks Flabs if he's ready to go. Flabs says that they can't leave yet and he tells John that they have to clean the bathroom. John refuses and says that if Flabs is an invisible rubber chicken, there should be invisible poop. Flabs nervously says that the poop were "real waffles". John grabs Flabs's neck and says that they "don't have time for this". The two walk out of the restaurant, but John bumps into Nathaniel Enders, the man that was staring at him before. Nathaniel says "No need to apologize, it was my fault." John and Flabs flee from the place and hide next to a toy shop. Meanwhile, two men are looking at them and plot revenge on Flabs.